hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie (PSWhoa)
This article is about Charlie from the PSWhoa comics. For other uses of the word "Charlie", see Charlie (disambiguation). Charlie is the female lead in PSWhoa. She's sort of a tomboy, but still enjoys cute things. She's especially fond of Rappies and other pets. For example, she obtained a pig ray when she was young, calling it Furrie because, well, it had no hair... She is also obsessed with rare items. She is obsessed to the point of injuring others or making herself look like a fool. She joined the party for this reason, as more people means she'll find more rare items. Her favorite type of games are Legend of Zelda, and her Mystical Orb Scenario involved the plot of Windwaker. Charlie has made up many words, such as poopily, and enjoys complaining when people use them wrong. Actually, there's a good chance that she just enjoys complaining... She's also fairly oblivious, not realizing that her house is invaded by rappies on a weekly basis for a party, though she's usually out adventuring at the time. She is also afflicted with ADOS (Attention Deficit... OHHH SHINY!). Charlie wears a hat, a shirt, and a skirt, and most definitely not a box. The shirt and skirt are usually considered one piece for the purpose of simplicity. She has short hair. She is not very shapely, but still somewhat attractive.* She is more average than her sister, Stunky, but makes up with it in intelligence and not dressing up like a skank. Charlie is not a whore (well, she does whore items, but not the sexual kind at least). Charlie is a Fonewearl, and as such has a very high MST and TP pool. However, she still collects weapons to use physically, and uses a physical mag. She rarely uses spells, but she favors support (becoming, in her words, a "Bra-force") and Megid. In the Tales of Symphonia Scenario, she played Colette, and has since displayed some attacks retained from there, specifically Pow Hammer and Sacrifice. In that comic, she also used Toss Hammer, and said it will be her life's mission to make more. Due to experimental medicine to help a childhood injury, she developed four forms of "Charlie Evolution" Forms. *Super-Charlie-Evolution-Power **Becomes Giant Charlie Fighting Robot **Attack is Ultra-Mega-Turbo-Energy-Force-Tech(nique)-Attack-Magic **Looks like a giant Charlie, only metal. In addition, the eyes are slot-like, and the mouth and jaw look like an exhaust system. She also has large shoulder pads in this form. The attack throws a giant megid-like orb at the opponent. *Spicy-Charlie-Evolution-Power **Becomes Sexy-Charlie-Combat-Droid **Attack is Giga-Cyber-Mystery-Special-Laser-Energy-Power-Complain-Skill. Also has a "Gun Rack" if you know what I mean... **This form is a lot more attractive than normal Charlie. For one, it has large breasts, a thin waist, and wears the bare essentials (in her first appearance, she was naked, but became stuck and Josh fixed this problem). She has long hair by her ears because it was used to cover her up, but still retains that even afterward. Her attack in this form concentrates her complaining energy into a series of sonic waves. *OMEGA-CHARLIE-FUSION-POWER **Becomes Indestructible-OMEGA-Charlie-Weapon **Attack is Grand-Chaos-Beam-Shot-Spread-Suplex-Energy-Cannon-Ray-Blast-Missile-Ability **This is Charlie's strongest form, requiring the use of the Omega Staff to transform. A large omega symbol appears, and a beam of light hits Charlie, starting the transformation sequence. First, she gains large shoulders with a large spine on them. Afterward, the arm controls snap on to her arms, as the weapon's arms are detached from the main body. Then, the horned helmet is put on Charlie, obscuring her face in shadows. At this time, the three tripod-like legs appear. Finally, a large Omega symbol appears of the chest of the robot. The robot is not only offensively strong, but also took the strongest attack from OmniCole without a scratch. Her attack in this form involves firing a multitude of Missiles at the opponent. *Animal-Charlie-Evolution-Power **Becomes Charlie: Rappy Form **Attack Unknown **Charlie's rappy form is essentially a spoof on magical girl anime shows, and really didn't do much. It involves charlie changing into a rappy-based dress, complete with the three head feathers and yellow wings on her arms. *according to sources (Jordan). Category:PSWhoa